


Tag

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Fluff, Multi, speedster, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has superspeed and decides to meet the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

You’d been watching the news for months, following every blog you could find, and making sure to track the kind of incidences that brought the Flash into the public eye. Or, as close as he could ever come to the public eye. To your friends you were just another fan, another citizen fascinated by the idea that someone could run so fast they couldn’t be seen. They had no idea you could do the same.  
You’d wondered how you should introduce yourself to him, or if you should do that at all. He seemed like the good guy, but that’s just what you saw in the media. Who knew what the Flash was like behind closed doors. So you figured you would test him a bit, see how fast he really was.  
When you read on Twitter that there was an armed robbery at a nearby store you raced over, leaving behind bright white streaks of lightning. There was a smile on your lips as you dashed beside cars and over obstacles, keeping an eye out for the Flash. In under sixty seconds you were on the scene of the robbery, watching as four men fled a jewellry store. You moved towards the stunned citizens and watched as a streak of red appeared. You grinned wider, watching with your superior eyes as the Flash swept by the four men, taking their guns and then swiftly knocking them to the ground. He then darted away, and this time you chased after him.   
You didn’t know if he was running at his full speed but you caught up easily to him. As you ran beside him for barely a second before he turned his head towards you and then faced forward. When he did a double take you stuck your tongue out at him and then quickly took a left.  
You ran through the city and you didn’t have to look over your shoulder to know that the Flash was there. After twisting and turning your way through Central City you finally came to a stop in a deserted alleyway. You turned, finding the Flash stopped behind you.  
“Who are you?” he called out.   
You held your hands out and shrugged, giving him a wide grin. “Catch me and find out!”  
Before you darted off, taking a shortcut up the building and over it, you saw him grin back. You twisted through the streets of Central City, no real end in your mind. Every so often you would pause to check where the Flash was, but he was always behind you. You furrowed your brow as you glanced over your shoulder on a long empty street and found he wasn’t behind you. You stopped at the end of the street, soft grass beneath your shoes. You looked back and forth, unable to find the Flash.  
You watched the street you’d come down, arms crossed and tapping your foot. Had he given up? There was no way the Flash would give up on a game of super-tag, right? Just as you began to turn away, ready to start running in search of the hero you saw a blur of red.  
The Flash was on top of you, wrapping his arms around you and tackling you to the ground. You let out a yelp, wondering how he’d gotten to you so quickly without you noticing. You tumbled across the grass at high speed before stopping with the Flash over you, bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of your head. You coughed out a few blades of grass, your vision taking a second to focus on him.  
Green eyes, you thought. “What the hell?” you questioned.  
“Caught you,” he said with a smile.  
You furrowed your brow. “You were behind me...the entire time…”  
His smile widened. As he climbed off of you he shrugged, offering you a hand. You took it, letting him help you up. You clued in. “You were pacing me.”  
“Maybe,” he said. “So who are you?”  
“Y/N,” you replied.   
“Y/N…?” he prompted.  
You raised your nose in the air. “You’ll have to catch me for real this time to get the last name!”  
You took off again, going as fast as you could, knowing that the Flash was doing the same.


End file.
